Never Yours
by Persona 5 The Author
Summary: Something I wrote to damage my feels, and probably your feels as well... I felt it should be a Vulpix seeing that it could seen as a child-friendly Pokemon, and they're one of my favorites as well! Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me!


A small girl no older than 8 played in the tall grass squealing cheerfully as she chased after her Vulpix. The two of them had been together ever since the girl had learned to walk, making it the first Pokemon she had ever encountered. Of course there were the other Pokemon that the family had around the house, but she found that Vulpix particularly special, as if she had a strong bond with it that could never be broken.

The girl, exhausted grabbed onto its tail. The small fox yelped and the tail ignited in flames, and luckily the girl jerked her hand sway before any substantial damage was done. With small tears in her eyes, she ran to a nearby pond and dunked her hand in the clear water. It soothed the burning sensation instantly, and she made an audible sigh of relief. Sure enough, the Vulpix followed the girl.

"Aw, you came to apologize? That's sweet! Hahaha hey stop that!" the girl giggled as Vulpix licked her face adoringly. She lifted the Pokemon into her arms and stood up. Peering at the afternoon sky, she figured that her mother would be calling her for dinner soon. "Listen, I had a fun time playing today but I have to go now...Bye! Let's play tomorrow, okay?" she asked as she set down the Pokemon. It rubbed against her leg one last time, and ran back into the tall grass, its tail held high. The girl, with nothing else to do, sprinted to her house back to her mother.

* * *

The next morning, the girl nearly jumped out of bed, ready to greet her Vulpix in the grass field.

"Be careful now, okay?" her mother reminded her as she opened the door. The girl simply nodded her head and slammed the door behind her sprinting at full speed back to the tall grass. When she reached her desired destination, she looked around the area with careful eyes, anxiously waiting for Vulpix. But, the minutes passed... and the Pokemon never came.

"Vulpix? Vulpix!" she called as she walked through the tall grass. "AH!" she screamed as an Ekans brushed past her leg. She shook it off now jogging at a steady pace. The grass eventually led to a clearing and the girl stopped. That was the entrance into the next city, she surely couldn't go in there! The cry of Vulpix tore her from her thoughts. "VULPIX WHERE ARE YOU?!" she yelled small tears pricking at her eyes as she ran towards the ever growing cry. There was the Vulpix she loved, battling with a...trainer? The girl couldn't believe her eyes, as she had never seen a trainer around before.

"Hey look at that Squirtle, it's a Vulpix! And it's in great condition too! You know what to do buddy!" the trainer yelled with an amused tone. The Squirtle waddled in front of the trainer in a battle position. 'Oh gosh this is getting bad...what am I going to do?' the girl thought, a nervous expression plastered onto her face as the Vulpix took a defensive stance.

"Vulpix no! You can't fight!" the girl screamed. The trainer acknowledged her for the first time in the whole confrontation.

"This Vulpix isn't yours girl, now I suggest you back away before you get hurt." he replied with a dangerous tone in his voice. She couldn't believe what her ears were hearing. That boy was flat-out lying! Vulpix was her best friend, and it couldn't just get taken away from her. The trainer launched his first attack on the opposing Pokemon. "Squirtle use Water Gun!" he shouted. The Squirtle obeyed and a geyser of water shot from its mouth. Vulpix was left on its side crying in pain, the bright fire that usually surrounded its tail was dimming at an alarming rate. The trainer pulled out a Pokeball from his backpack, the sphere gleaming with its bright colors in the morning sunlight. He released it into the air and it hit the fox Pokemon on its side, causing it to be sucked in. With a few rotations, the Pokemon then made a faint 'Ding!' sound, meaning that the prey had been caught.

"W-what? WHAT DID YOU DO TO VULPIX?!" The girl screamed angrily. She ran up to the trainer punching his side, biting him, to anything that might cause him to experience physical pain. But, her efforts were to no avail, as the boy quickly sidestepped her and knocked her to the ground. He took a few steps towards the next city and turned around. He spoke clearly, so the small girl could retain every word. "That Vulpix was never yours…" were his last words as he disappeared through the gate of the next journey that lie ahead.

* * *

**Bad ending I know.. but I hope you enjoyed!- Alex**


End file.
